


Branded

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (like from hydra), Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Needles, Not graphic but there is some violence, OOC characters, Pain, She/her pronouns for reader, cringe bc this was my first ever avengers imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You have the power to control fire and teleportation. Tony Stark is your best friend and teammate, and no one knows how you got your abilities. Will they find out?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Kudos: 5





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on April 20, 2016_
> 
> This was my first ever Avengers fic I wrote, and I had only seen Avengers 1 and 2 (and read a few fanfic), so it is very ooc and kinda cringe, just a warning. I may cringe at it but this fic started so much for me and I wouldn't change my start for the world!

"Okay, why haven't you come out of your room all day?" Tony asked as he walked into your room unannounced- which caused you to tear away your hand from under your sleeve.

"I don't know, just not feeling it today." You shrugged, lying. It felt horrible to lie to your best friend, but he wouldn't understand.

Tony sighed as he sat across from you on the floor. "Come on, for the last few years on this same day, you hide in your room and don't come out until the next... please, you can trust me."

You looked at Tony and shrugged. "I don't feel well today."

Tony sighed and went to stand up. "Alright, feel better; I'm here if you want to talk."

You nodded, and when you were sure the door was shut, you put your hand back up to your upper arm and traced the star pattern that will be on you forever.

\-----

It was getting late, and you really wanted a soda. And pizza. So you forced yourself out of your room, making 100% sure that your arm is, and will stay, covered. Like you do every day.

"What is so wrong with your arm?" Pietro ran up behind you once you closed your door behind you.

You jumped, surprised by the speedy boy, and laughed a bit. You shrugged. "Nothing?"

"You keep grabbing at your shirt, making sure it's pulled down, all the time...especially lately. What's going on?"

You shrugged again. "I just want some pizza."

You walked away, leaving Pietro alone. He was probably going to ask Wanda, she knows why, and that's why she left you alone today. You knew she'd keep your secret, but if she did happen to spill to Pietro, then who knows what would happen?

You shook your thoughts away and walked down the stairs. "There she is!" Bucky called out, as he was the first one to see you.

You hadn't expected anyone to be down here, but truth be told, everyone was down sitting at the couch. Apparently, most of them had just gotten back from a mission and were winding down.

"Hey." You said quietly with a small smile. You walked over to the kitchen to get a soda and poured it into a cup. When you turned around, Tony was standing right in front of you.

"Long time no see!" He smiled and hugged you. This was weird behavior.

"Okay?" You forced out a small laugh.

He put his arms on your shoulders now, and you couldn't help but notice a little of the team was watching you. Tony's your best friend, what in the world was he trying to do?

He put a hand on your cheek and smiled. "You're my best friend; you know that, right?  
I don't know what I'd do without you..." He said. And when you felt that all eyes were on you and thought he was getting closer (with thoughts of how weird it was going to be if your best friend KISSED YOU), you shut your eyes.

But before you could do or say anything, Tony shifted his head from being close to your face and looked at your arm, where he had just pulled up your sleeve.

There was a gasp heard from almost everyone in the room. Your saw Wanda flinch, Pietro's head snap over to Wanda with crazy eyes, and Tony just staring at you.

"HYDRA..." Natasha whispered, pulling out her weapon and getting into stance.

"What are you doing?" You heard Hawkeye whispered.

"It's a HYDRA brand... If she's working for them, then I'm prepared to take her down- as much as I don't want to do it." She explained.

You realized that, without even noticing, Steve had put his fists out to protect himself. He tried to lower his hands, but couldn't do it. Bucky was looking back and forth between his arm and your arm, probably unsure what to think of the whole situation.

Thor had also had his hammer in his hand; you couldn't even read his face.

"I'm sorry." You said and ran out, going to hide from the team.

"Is she working for HYDRA?" Bucky said to the rest of the team after a few seconds of silence.

"She could be," Natasha said.

"No..she was branded; they don't brand as much anymore." Tony tried to defend.

"She could have been branded before they stopped but is still working for them," Hawkeye said quietly, not happy that he said it.

"Are you guys insane?" Wanda walked over. "You really would think that our friend, on this team, would be working for HYDRA, for so long since they branded?" Wanda sighed.

Everyone was silent. "Alright, Tony, I just found out that I can show you one memory from her; it will probably drain my energy, but if it's what will get you to believe that she's on our side, then so be it. Pietro, will you go find her please?" Wanda said, and the speedster nodded and ran off.

Wanda walked up to Tony and began to show him something.

It was like he was a fly on the wall, watching from a HYDRA base. His best friend was sat in the middle of the dark room, crying out in pain. A few minutes later, guards opened the cell and pulled her out, leading her to another room, where she was locked down, and the experiments continued.

She was being poked with needles, and there was an angry scientist. "Why isn't any of this working!" The scientist yelled, while Tony's best friend was knocked out.

They were trying to enhance her and get her some powers- she would be their weapon. But it seemed as nothing was working, so they threw her back in the cell.

It wasn't until she woke up she realized that her body felt on fire. She looked down at her hands and saw sparks, almost like she was starting a fire. The experiments had worked. And now she was finally able to escape.

She set fire to her wall and was able to burn a hole to get out. But they realized that she had gotten away, and HYDRA agents were getting closer to her. She whispered to herself to get out of the HYDRA base, and in one second, she was blocks away.

"Teleportation and fire..." She whispered. And Tony was pulled out from the memory.

The first thing Tony saw when pulled out was Wanda losing her balance.

"Oh my god...I have to find her. Make sure Wanda is okay; I'll be back later!" Tony called and ran to where he was sure his best friend was.

He found her where he expected, the secret room behind where everyone trains. Pietro was comforting her, and Tony walked in, and immediately hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Tony said quietly, still in the hug. "I'm so glad you're here with us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
